The Adventures of Redbot: Part 2 (Pirates vs Ninjas Edition)
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: A world ending conflict! Rangers turn evil! The Fourth Wall is shattered to pieces! Pirates fight Ninjas! Bad fanfiction is plagiarized! And Redbot is still fake news!


**Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers. And remember kids... friends don't let friends drink and write fanfiction either.**

* * *

It was NOT a dark and stormy night in Summer Cove and everything was cool. That day, Brody and Redbot were sitting in the Ninja Base working at a computer. Redbot was busy trying to restart his failed writing career and was posting another story on _**[copyrighted fanfiction website]**_ Just then, Mick burst through the doors flailing his arms almost like he was doing the Funky Chicken.

"Brody! Redbot! Thank goodness you're here! We have a huuuuuge emergency! It's an utter catastrophe out there and we need the Rangers!"

Brody simply wore a dumb looking grin on his face and replied, "Epic!"

Redbot gave a puzzled expression, "Sizzling circuits! What's wrong Mick?"

"It seems like one of the Megaforce Power Rangers is looking to challenge you Rangers to a fight," Mick said, "Some guy named Troy is right outside on the playground waiting by the swingset. He said he was tired of reading articles on your blog saying that Ninjas are better than Pirates so he wanted to settle the score once and for all."

"Golly, do you really think he's serious?" Redbot asked.

Mick nodded, "I looked in his eyes... and I didn't see any tears."

Redbot frowned, "Wow, that is serious. Well, I don't think we'll get much help from the other Rangers in this story. We didn't have the budget for them because we blew it all on special effects. It looks like it's up to you and me to save the day Brody."

"Epic!" the Red Ninja Steel Ranger said with a smile as they began to walk out the door.

As they did, Mick tried to catch up to them while flapping his arms, "Wait! Hold on you guys! I haven't delivered a ham-fisted yet on-the-nose Moral of the Day lesson for our kindergarten level readers yet!"

* * *

Finally, Redbot and Brody went out to the school playground and found the Red Megaforce Ranger named Troy waiting by the jungle gym. He was already morphed and wearing his pirate Ranger suit. "There you are. I've been waiting for you! You're going to pay for all the times you dissed Pirates on social media, Mr. Redbot."

"It looks like I'll have a chance to save the day once again against an evil Ranger!" Redbot exclaimed, After that, I might have some good material for my next novel and become rich and famous so Hayley will finally dump Calvin and go out with me instead. What do you say Brody?"

"Epic!"

With that, Brody morphed and the three charged at each other to fight.

 _ **[Insert Sentai footage here]**_

As Redbot took a minute to catch his breath, he pulled out a water bottle to take a drink while the two Red Rangers locked swords. Troy disarmed Brody and the ninja sword went tumbling into the grass. Troy froze in place before turning his head and pulling his gun, "Do you know what I hate more than Rangers who drop their weapons? Water bottles!"

He shot the water bottle out of Redbot's hand and the robot looked to the Red Ninja Steel Ranger, "We need help Brody! Call your Dad! Maybe the Greatest Ninja on Earth can help us!"

 ** _[Unfortunately there wasn't enough in the budget for Dane Romero to even do a 5 second cameo here either. Besides, it's not like his character is important anyway.]_**

Troy shook his head impatiently, "All right then, I guess I'll just have to go all out and destroy you with the Megazord!"

"Epic!" Brody nodded as he called his own team's megazord too and took his place at the controls along with Redbot. The two megazords squared off and began a back and forth battle while wrecking the city.

 _ **[Insert more Sentai footage here]**_

With the battle getting desperate, the Ninja Steel megazord was on its last legs. Redbot gripped his controls, "Brody! We're going to lose! What should we do?"

"Epic!" Brody cheered.

"You're right! That's a brilliant idea! Glad I thought of it," Redbot said as he reached for the sky and called out to the Ninja Nexus Prism, "Deus ex Machina powers! Do your thing!"

At that moment, the Ninja Nexus Prism in the Ninja Base began to glow and spin around really fast before it pooped out a custom ninja star and shot it through the ceiling so it could fly clear across town and save the megazord. Redbot caught the star and took a look at it. "Nuts and bolts! What a great new power star. This is sure to be a gas!"

"Epic!" Brody agreed as he handed over his sword for Redbot to put the star into the socket.

"Super Ninja Stink Star! Ninja Spin!" Redbot called as he spun the star. "Super-Duper-Ultra-Mega Hyper-Ninja-calafragilisticexpialadocious-Final Strike!

As Troy approached with the Legendary Megazord, he saw the Ninja Steel megazord turn around, bend over and let one rip! It fired a giant noxious gas cloud out of its rear exhaust port. The force of the megafart was so powerful and putrid, Troy could only scream as the Legendary Megazord keeled over and exploded into a bajillion pieces. "Noooooooo!'

 ** _[End Scene]_**

"So... what do you think of my idea for a new episode?" Redbot said hopefully as he sat at the boardroom table of Saban Brands.

The CEO scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well... I really liked all the farts and the heavy use of Sentai footage. I'm only confused about one thing."

"Oh? What's that?" Redboat asked.

"Where is the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger?" the CEO said, "I need to have Tommy Oliver and some remix of the Go Go Power Rangers theme in this script and every other thing we produce. If there's no brand recognition for all the five year old kids, I can't sell toys and move merchandise. Do you think you can edit that stuff in?"

Redbot scratched his head, "Well, I don't know..."

The CEO shrugged and gave a sigh, "Ah, don't feel bad kid. Honestly, your script wasn't any worse than the brain dead chimpanzees I've currently got writing the show right now. What else you got?"

Redbot thought for a minute before reaching into his file folder. In it were plagiarized pitches for ideas on fully written fan series he found on _**[copyrighted fanfiction website]**_. "Well, we could do a fresh new season based on angels vs demons? Or maybe Hawaiian myths? Or better yet, Celtic Faerie Knights. That could be cool."

The CEO gave a dismissive laugh, "Nah! Those are the stupidest ideas I've ever heard. No one would ever be interested in those stories. I was thinking... how about a spinoff series starring Victor and Monty? That idea has comedy gold written all over it!"

END

* * *

 ***Happy Easter everyone! And Happy April Fools Day too! Just thought I'd have a little fun taking the piss out of Power Rangers and Neo Saban while also making fun of myself a little bit too. Hope you got a few laughs at the insanity and thanks again for reading! ;)**


End file.
